This invention relates to a readjustable floor system which, in a so-called intelligent building inherently and essentially necessitating freely readjustable distribution of power, communication and transmission cables for connection to office-automating machines and tools and telephones, for example, permits amply free distribution of such cables.
In recent years, various office-automating machines and tools which are intended to improve office work and data transmission work in operational efficiency have been finding their way into an increasing number of offices. This trend has been urging the desirability of enabling power, communication and transmission cables of various sorts for connection to such office-automating machines and tools to be freely distributed in a perfectly concealed condition instead of being randomly laid out conspicuously on the floor.
Under these circumstances, the floor duct method which consists in burying ducts under office floors and the flat cable method which comprises preparing cables of flattened cross sections and distributing these cables under ordinary tile carpets have been proposed.
In the case of the floor duct method, because the lines of distribution and the volume of cables for distribution are predetermined by the positions of buried ducts and the diameters of cables selected to be laid out, it naturally follows that the freedom of distribution of cables has its own limit. The most serious one of the problems encountered by this method resides in the fact that this method is incapable of flexibly coping with expansion and relocation of the office-automating machines and tools already installed.
The flat cable method is capable of flexibly coping with the expansion and relocation of already distributed cables as compared with the floor duct method. It nevertheless poses as a new problem the disadvantage that the cables to be used are required to be specially molded in flattened cross sections and, whenever the already distributed cables are increased or relocated, the tile carpets already placed are required to be peeled off the floor bed and then replaced.